


Mornings

by inkbender



Category: Summon Night (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, w00t first SN6 fic is lowkey smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbender/pseuds/inkbender
Summary: Raj hates mornings.





	Mornings

Raj hates mornings.

They’re the end of pleasant dreams and warm sleep. The start of long days scrounging the lifeless countryside for means of survival—food, clothing, tools, weapons. Usually fighting the Zyrls surrounding the item in question. Or if it’s another disorientated human, fighting off the monsters trying to eat them. Raj dreads the day he won’t arrive on time.

Beside him, the mattress shifts as the powerful body there turns onto his side. Magna’s breath is warm on his skin as he presses a soft kiss into Raj’s bare shoulder. “Five more minutes,” he croaks—a deep guttural sound Raj likes.

“You said that five minutes ago,” Raj points out.

“Ten, then.”

“Hmm. And you said that ten minutes before that.”

Magna slowly lifts his head, warm blue eyes peering through crossed bangs. “You keepin’ track?”

And because he can’t help himself even before the sun rises over Patch’s floating islands, Raj clicks his tongue and drags his big toe up over the defined line of Magna’s calf beneath the covers. “Maybe.”

He hits the jackpot: Magna jumps with a start, his eyes narrowing in challenge as Raj tries his hardest to not burst into laughter. While it’s still before seven in the morning, there are pretty of prying ears just outside and Bulrell and Luchelle (or worse,  _ Hasaha)  _ don’t need to know Magna spent the night in his room (again).

Magna doesn’t seem to share that sentiment. With surprising strength, he flips them both over so that he’s on top and Raj’s pinned beneath him, unable to do much else besides offering up a pitiable pair of sleepy doe-eyes. 

They share a kiss. Nothing hard or sensual—just enough to ensure them both there’s more awaiting them at the end of their day.

“Five more minutes,” Magna demands against his mouth.

Raj loves mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Magna served as the heavy on my team, having the highest ATK/DEF, so in my mind's eye he's a lot more muscular and wide-shouldered compared to what most people recall him as. I fell in love with Raj and Magna's character designs ever since the game first came out... So all I have to do is respectively replace their voices with Justin Briner (Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia) and Robert McCollum (Reiner Braun from Attack on Titan... also Stain from My Hero Academa) to avoid cringing every time I imagine them doing... anything... 
> 
> Gods that dub.


End file.
